Runaway Demigods:Annabeth's POV
by Caitibear7305
Summary: Annabaeth's point of view, from her journey with, Thalia and Luke
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue _**

Do you believe in monsters? Not the kind that "live under your bed" or "in your closet". The kind you read about in fantasy, or mythology, with talons, and fangs, and many other scary features. If you understand at all what I'm talking about, then you have a very slight idea of my life.

"ANNABETH!" two very angry voices screamed. Now for the worst monsters in my life, my parents.

My step mom came running out from the kitchen with Kevin in her arms, my dad beside her holding Kyle, while examining a fang in his other hand. I closed my eyes tightly and sighed.

"Can I help you?" I asked opening my eyes

"No, but you can explain this!" my dad said putting the fang in my face

"Well…I-" My step mom cut me off

"We leave you alone for 10 minutes picking up formula for the boys, and we come home to this!" she said pointing at the kitchen

"Why were you in the kitchen, anyways?" my dad asked, "WE told you to NOT go in the kitchen!"

"I can explain!" I replied coldly "You see I was dehydrated and I needed some water, like you told me to get when I get thirsty. While I was pouring the water out for myself a monster flew through the window with big fangs and wings and started screeching "child_ of the prophecy you must not live!" _ So I listened to my senses and hit it with the hammer, the fang feel out after I hit it!" I cried

"Probably just your imagination." My step mom gulped down, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Then explain the fang to me!" I forced

"We need to tell her" My step mom tried to mutter under her breath to my father

"When the time comes, we will know." My dad said casually

"TELL ME WHAT!" I screamed

"Watch your tone young lady, you're the one who is putting this family in danger!" my dad yelled. He threw the fang across the floor and yelled "To your room NOW! You are grounded!" he pointed upstairs to where my bedroom is.

I ran up the stairs until I reached my room and stared at the familiar white walls of it. I sat at the edge of my bed just thinking, and this was a normal day! Oh yes I have not formally introduced myself yet. I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm 5 years old, have long blonde wavy hair and gray eyes, and most importantly I will be running away!

I said it I'm running away! I opened my door and tiptoed down the stairs. Everyone was asleep, so this was perfect timing. I grabbed the hammer that was on the table and a wallet sized picture of the family (just in case) and with that I marched out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Regrets

"How could I be so stupid" I asked myself repetitively. It was freezing cold out and all I had with me was a hammer! I guess I was too caught up in the moment. "Great" I said to no one exactly, soon enough I will be hungry and cold!

"_Turn left and enter the white building, hide under the stairs." _I heard a raspy, female voice whisper. For some reason the voice was vaguely familiar. I turned around to see if any one was there "who's out at 11:30?" I asked myself. "_Go now." _The voice whispered again. I now recognized the voice; it was the one that told me to hit the monster with the hammer! The voice in my head! (I swear I'm NOT crazy!)

I then understood why she was rushing me. I heard yelling coming from behind me I turned sharply on my heel, and there it was! All the yelling was coming from a big group of men walking and pushing each other around. I ran to the closet tree and climbed in it to get away from them. As they walked by, I tried to blend in as well as I could.

A shiver went down my spine as I realized, I was in the presence of something evil. I looked at the men, there had to be about 10 of them. All of different shapes, sizes, and skin colours. They all had 1 thing in common physically. Blood red eyes. I heard my self gasp, I quickly covered my mouth. One of the men looked at me and pointed, only to be punched by the man beside him. I sighed in relief as I saw them turn directions, and go right the opposite way of were I was heading.

Once they were out of sight I climbed out of the tree I ran to the white building that she was referring to. I hid under the large stair case and hugged my knees." _Be more cautious." _The voice whispered. I may only be 5 but I realized the possibilities rape, molestation, and murder. I started to cry, I don't even know why, but I just did. "_shhhhh." _The voice whispered, _"It will be okay" _I stopped crying. For some strange reason I found the voice comforting. Almost motherly, although I have never met my mother, it just felt natural, and loving. I fell asleep about 20 minutes later. This is going to be a long night.

**Hope you liked it! She will meet Thalia and Luke In the next chapter. Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

New Family

_" Wake up." _ The voice prompted. I woke up with the hammer lying flat on my stomach. I groaned and quickly crawled out from under the staircase. I noticed there was no one in the halls. Thank God! I opened the front door and by the looks of it, it was about 6:30 am. I smiled to myself as I remembered most people were not up at this time on a Saturday in the middle of July.

I sat on the closest bench I could find. I sighed, I really did like California. It was really pretty, and I would miss the beaches. On the bright side though maybe I could get as far as Canada, I heard there is really pretty beaches up there, and hey, maybe no monsters! I really wish there was someone who could relate to me, know what I'm going through, help me when help is needed. What I needed was a family. I turned around and saw some kids jumping rope outside. I must have been sitting here for a while now just think. I got off the bench and walked down the street.

My stomach growled. Darn! I'm smart I can think of a solution, my teacher always did say I'm great with strategies. I looked down the boulevard, facing a small beach I never knew was there, just my luck There was a small beach shack there! I ran towards the beach and sat in the sand. I looked up at the shack and saw there was someone working there. Time for a guilt trip. I stood up and walked over to the shack the lady working there; she had dark skin and looked to be middle aged. Her hair was up in a high bun and covered with a baseball cap. Her face was covered in a big pair of sunglasses.

"Can I help you"? She asked sweetly

"Umm how much are those hotdogs?" I asked

"$1.25" she smiled "Not trying to be rude here but may I ask, why are you carrying a hammer?"

Busted! "Well actually, you see my friends dad was over the other day, helping us build a book shelf. He forgot his hammer at our house, so I decided it would be helpful if I brought it to him. I just wanted to grab something to eat on the way." I lied

"Aww how sweet." She smiled "I'll tell you what, since your going through so much trouble, the hotdog is on the house."

"Thank you very much." I said sweetly. She handed me the hotdog and just as I was about to leave, then she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around

"Annabeth, honey stay for a bit why don't cha, it has been such a long time since I've had customers and I'm feeling awfully lonely." She said sadly

"Umm sure." I replied. I was a bit freaked out when she said my name, being I've never mentioned it, but I just let it slide. Besides I have nowhere else to go and she seemed sweet.

"So how old are you?" she asked trying to make conversation

"I'm 5 years old." I answered honestly.

"Oh such great vocabulary for just a young girl." She said stroking my cheek. "Very intelligent indeed. And what beautiful Grey eyes you've got".

"Umm thanks." I stammered I was feeling very nervous now.

" Let me take a closer look." She said pulling the cap off and taking her bun out_ "Close your eyes" _The voice ordered. I listened. "_Grab you hammer and through it in her direction." _I opened my eyes looking down at the counter and threw the hammer at her. My eyes she screeched, throwing the hammer back up. I quickly looked down and what I saw was horrible. I turned around shocked "_Run It's Euryale's biggest weakness" _I jumped off the stool and ran.

I was pretty far from the beach then, and was still terrified. That was definitely the scariest monster I have ever seen. I don't know how I'm going to sleep knowing that she is still out there, but I'm tired and going to have to try. I looked around to see if there was anywhere acceptable to sleep. I turned around and saw 2 small red buildings and a small aley between them I went in and hid under a piece of scrap metal and eventually fell asleep.

10 hours later

I woke up and looked around, I must have been sleeping for some time, because the sun was starting to set. I tensed up as I heard 2 voices. Speaking.

"Are you sure." One of them said

"Positive, right here." The other voice said

"3,2,1" and with that the metal was ripped right off me. I listened to my senses and jumped at the person with my hammer, we were both on the ground now and he skittered my hammer away. I looked up and saw that horrible face again. I started kicking and screaming. "No more monsters." I screamed repetitively.

"Thalia put your shield down your scaring her." The boy said. He put me on my feet and stood beside the girl.

"We wont hurt you." The boy said. "I'm Luke and this is Thalia, what's your name?" The boy gave me a sly smile. He was good looking, about 13 years old, fairly tall, Blonde hair and Blue eyes. The girl had a black bob, the same colour as the rest of her clothes, she looked about 10, she had stunning blue eyes, and was pretty.

"Monsters?" I questioned. The both shock their heads. "Names Annabeth."

"Nice name." He smiled "Say Annabeth You have a pretty good hand there, we could use someone like you to help us fight off monsters. So what do you say, wanna join?"

I nodded smiled "Come on guys, we gotta go, we'll get you some food and clothes Annabeth." I returned the smile and walked off with Thalia and Luke. As a family. My new family.

I do not own PJO sadly So how did you like this chapter? How about some reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

We're What?

"Annabeth, Duck!" Luke hissed

"Why?" I asked bending my knees slightly. Suddenly a large stick came flying at me, and I was pinned against a tree by, some bird thing. Luke ran up behind it and hit it with a sword. The animal was on the floor screeching now. I simply pulled my dagger out, that Luke gave me, and stuck it in the wing. The animal demolished into dust.

"That's why." Luke said pointing at the pile of dirt.

"Thank you captain obvious." I replied

"Wow, you have only been with Thalia and I for 3 days, and your already as snarky as her!"

"I have taught her well." Thalia said running in our direction, with her signature smirk on her face. "Anyways guess what guys!"

"What?" Luke and I replied in sync.

"I found a pretty cool fact out, you guys know that monster you just destroyed? Well that was a Phoenix! I read about them in Harry Potter, and it fit the description perfectly!"

"That's… nice?" Luke said chuckling slightly. Thalia just stuck her tongue out at him

"What ever, we should get going guys." Thalia said pulling us up

"Definitely." Luke said taking picking up a big grocery bag

"What's in there."? I asked

"Urgh Annabeth, don't even try, he says it's a surprise that were gonna love Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"Lets just go." Luke said giving us a sly smile

Luke, Thalia and I sat in a line against Cedar tree on what looked to be an abandoned street. After what semmed like hours of traveling, we finally reached here, seeing it was the most acceptable place.

"Okay Blondie, show us what's in the bag." Thalia said playfully nudging Luke

Well.." Luke said standing up. I figured since we're all like a family now that I should give you guys some gifts so Annabeth I got you a diary, mikey mouse pen and a sweater, and Thalia Here's a book on mythology of some sort and a leather jacket. Sorry I don't know your sizes so they might be big." Luke said handing us our stuff.

"That was really nice of you Luke, thanks, but if you managed to steal this, how come you didn't get any food?" Thalia asked with a look of curiosity on her face

"Oh but I did!" Luke said opening the bag to reveal a lot of preservatives. "Turns out I'm very sneaky." Luke said with a smile gracing his features

"Thanks Luke, I love it." I said hugging him

"Same here." Thalia added in joining our hug

"Okay well.. Bon appetit!" Luke exclaimed opening a super size bag of lays potato chips.

We all sat there just eating the chips until Thalia spoke up "Luke we have been running off with each other for like.. 2 months now and Annabeth about 3 days and we still know nothing about each other, other then we all only have one biological parent still alive,"

"Well I know your favorite colours black!" Luke said dullley. Thalia rolled here eyes

"What I mean is, like where we are from, our how old Annabeth is, or more importantly.. What we are."

"I'm 5." I answered honestly. Both of their jaws dropped.

"There is no way in hell that your 5! Did you see that safe house you built; you're like a mini architect. I mean sure you look 5 but I thought you were just a short genius 10 year old or something…" Luke rambled

"Yeah, I'm 5." I said, "I'm from California by the way."

"New Jersey" Luke added in

"Pennsylvania" Chimed in Thalia

"There, that answers all of your questions. Except for one.." I told Thalia

"What are we?" Luke asked looking clueless.

"We kill monsters, we all only have on parent, and we all have some serious super ninja skills." He added on with a smile

"Maybe Wizards!" I suggested

"Or vampire slayers" Thalia joked

"Or fairies!" Luke said jokingly

"Or demigods" a soft voice from behind us suggested.

"Ahhhhh" I screamed. Luke looked very jittery, and Thalia jumped pretty high up. Luke stood up in front of us protectively and screamed, "Who's there?"

A brunette girl _morphed _out of the tree. "Just me" she said smiling slightly. Thalia stood up closer and was about to activate her shield, until I asked

"Wait what did you say we are?" I asked stepping in front of them

"Demigods." She said throwing her hands up in surrender "Just please don't kill me!

"What's a demigod?" Luke asked

"You have an Olympian parent, and you like fight monsters"! She said twirling her hair

"Like athletes?" Luke asked dumbfounded

"No Greek Olympians, you know the gods?" She asked pointing at Thalia's new book. "Have you not read that yet?"

Thalia looked pretty shocked but she managed to shake her head ."So who is my dad?, I mean I found this shocking at first but ever since I started fighting monsters, it seems everything is possible"

"Well I don't know fully, but I can try from looking at your features!" she said "Oh I'm Cedar by the way, a wood nymph!" We all just nodded

"Well for you boy you have slightly upturned features, so probably Hermes the god of thieves and messengers, and little blonde girl you have gray eyes so I'm guessing Athena you know the goddess of battles and wisdom, and Punk girl with eyes like that I would say Zeus but, that's impossible, he wouldn't break the pact…Anyways you guys should get going there is some monsters coming, I can smell it."

After some thankyou's and bye's we made our way to the closest place we can sneak in. Knowing what we are now

Did you like it? Reviews please! I will try to updates sooner!


End file.
